dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gary Oldman
Gary Leonard Oldman (* 21. März 1958 in New Cross, London) ist ein britischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Filmproduzent. Leben Oldman wuchs als Sohn eines Schweißers und einer Hausfrau auf. Aufgrund der Sucht seines Vaters wurde er meist von seiner Mutter und seinen zwei Schwestern erzogen. Als er sechzehn wurde, verließ er die Schule und arbeitete in einem Sportgeschäft. Während dieser Zeit laß er sehr viel und brachte sich selbst das Klavierspielen bei. Die Schaupielerrei erlernte er über den Schauspiellehrer Roger Williams, bei welchem er seinen ersten Unterricht hatte. Durch ein Stipendium konnte er anschließend das Rose Bruford Drama College besuchen und Ende der siebziger Jahre, am Royal Court Theatre seine Karriere beginnen. So erhielt er 1985 den'' Fringe Award'' in der Kategorie Bester Newcomer ''und den ''Drama Magazine Award in der Kategorie'' Bester Schauspieler.'' Ein Jahr später 1986, feierte er sein Kinodebüt in dem Film'' Sid und Nancy''. Für seine Rolle wurde er von Kritikerseiten sehr hoch gelobt. Fünf Jahre später kam dann sein großer Durchbruch in dem Bio-Pic JFK - Tatort Dalles von Oliver Stone. In diesem Film spielte er John F. Kennedys mutmaßlichen Mörder Lee Harvey Oswald. Seit diesem Film wurden ihm hauptsächlich Rollen von Bösenwichten, wie etwa in Das fünfte Element oder'' Leon - Der Profi'', angeboten. 2004 spielte er dann die Rolle des Sirius Black in dem dritten Teil der Harry Potter-''Saga. Ein Jahr später spielte er die Rolle des Police Comissioner ''Jim Gordan in der Comicverfilmung Batman Begins. Er verkörperte diese Rollen ebenfalls in dem Fortsetzungen von Harry Potter und Batman. 2011 verkörperte Oldman die Hauptrolle in dem Spielfilm Dame, König, As, Spion. Für die Rolle des George Smiley wurde er für den'' Oscar'' als Bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert. 2014 spielte er neben Samuel L. Jackson, Michael Keaton und Joel Kinnaman in dem Remake des Science-Fiction Filmes'' RoboCop'' mit. Im selben Jahr spielte er in der Fortsetzung zu Planet der Affen: Prevolution, Planet der Affen: Revolution die Rolle des Menschenanführers Dreyfus. Filmografie *1986: Sid und Nancy (Sid and Nancy) *1987: Track 29 – Ein gefährliches Spiel (Track 29) *1987: Das stürmische Leben des Joe Orton (Prick Up your Ears) *1988: The Firm *1988: Der Frauenmörder (Criminal Law) *1989: Chattahoochee *1990: Im Vorhof zur Hölle (State of Grace) *1991: JFK – Tatort Dallas (JFK) *1992: Bram Stoker’s Dracula *1993: True Romance *1993: Romeo Is Bleeding *1994: Léon – Der Profi (Léon) *1995: Murder in the First *1995: Der scharlachrote Buchstabe (The Scarlet Letter) *1996: Basquiat *1997: Nil by Mouth (Regisseur, Produzent und Drehbuch) *1997: Das fünfte Element (The Fifth Element) *1997: Air Force One *1998: Lost in Space *1998: Das magische Schwert – Die Legende von Camelot (Quest for Camelot, Stimme) *1999: Plunkett & Macleane – Gegen Tod und Teufel (Plunkett & Macleane) *1999: Die Bibel – Jesus (Jesus, Fernsehfilm) *2001: Hannibal *2001: Nobody’s Baby *2002: The Hire: Beat the Devil *2003: Tiptoes *2003: Sin – Der Tod hat kein Gewissen (Sin) *2004: Dead Fish *2004: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *2005: Batman Begins *2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *2006: Backwoods – Die Jagd beginnt (Bosque de sombras) *2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) *2008: The Dark Knight *2009: The Unborn *2009: Disneys Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (A Christmas Carol) *2010: The Book of Eli *2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) *2011: Red Riding Hood – Unter dem Wolfsmond (Red Riding Hood) *2011: Dame, König, As, Spion (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) *2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 (Stimme von Shen) *2012: Guns and Girls *2012: Lawless – Die Gesetzlosen (Lawless) *2012: The Dark Knight Rises *2013: Paranoia – Riskantes Spiel (Paranoia) *2014: RoboCop *2014: Planet der Affen: Revolution (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) *2015: Kind 44 (Child 44) *2015: Man Down *2016: Criminal *2016: The Space Between US *2017: The Hitman's Bodyguard *2017: Hunter KIller Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich